Elsword x Precure
by Cure Efret
Summary: Lets go!


This contains so many OC and pairing thats its hard to keep up with. This is a combo of my and sec. game. This is an Elsword x Precure combo. I might add a third i dont know but if this us interesting please leave a response in the

reviews, that will be much appreciated by Cure Efret. Well this is the start of our resolution!

Rainbow Jewel Solution! - All stars movie DX2 "quote"

*the character bio will come out soon

Motto of the day: Always look bright :)

* * *

Elsword (Rena pov)

Beep...

Beep...

Beep!

"Rena!" yelled Raven. I jumped up hitting my head on a lamp. "Ow!" I yelped. Raven twitched with annoyance and walked out of the room. "Whats his problem?!" I sighed. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw the time. Its was 9 o'clock in the morning. I scrambled out the chair and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed a whole bunch of toothpaste on my mouth. I scrubbed as hard as I could and spit out.

I gurgled water then spit it out, into the sink. I brushed my hair and put two feather winged hairpins into my hair. I ran back out the door and into my room. I grabbed all my stuff and got dressed. I pulled up two green, white stalkings to my legs and folded them at the top. "Ok, I'm ready!" I called down stairs. I heard no response and went downstairs to check. It was empty, everyone had left without me...

"What the hell?!" I shouted. I took off running down the steps, and ran into a girl. She was about my age, only in human years. She had dark pink hair with matching eyes. I heard someone yell,"Oi, Nozomi! We took the wrong way, everyone is at the other city!" She waved bye to me then ran off to her friends. "Man she was a bit odd.." I thought. Elsword yelled,"Rena, we're gonna leave you behind again!"

I took off running towards everyone and yelled at them. Mari, my older sister, was scolding me about being late for the 4th time. Elesis, Elsword's big sister, was scolding us both. Ara and Raven were just dumbfounded as to what was going on. As for Add, Eve, and Chung, they were ignoring us and kept walking. Eventually the siblings calmed down, and we headed for the next village, Fetia.

* * *

Max Heart (Nagisa pov)

"Ugh, when are they gonna get here?!" I yelled. Honoka said," Yeesh...well we did get lost thanks know who." Hikari and Honoka giggled and I turned to yell at them. "Hello everyone!" I instantly was gulped into a bear hug by Nozomi and Buki. "Hey guys, sorry we're late, we got lost again." Yuu sighed. "That map, huh?!" Love grinned. "Erika and Saki also grinned then laughed. "It's just like last time..." moaned Setsuna. Buki, Miki, Tsubumi, and Mai agreed.

"Now who are we waiting on now?" asked Hikari. "Hmmm, Kanadae, and the others." Erika said. A group of stampeding girls ran towards us. Once they got here, they were out of breathe tho. "Man...so hard trying...to get ona... train!" Hibiki yelped between breathes. "Hummy! Get off my back!" exclaimed Kanade. Hummy jumped off her and landed gracefully on the table. "Ok, now th-" Nagisa started.

A lime haired girl landed on me followed by a series of other people. All except one, a girl with white hair and a crown glided softly outside the pile up. "Eh?!" Everyone yelled. "Sorry for the mess, my apologies." The white haired girl bowed. "Everyone get off of me!" I screeched.

* * *

Yes! Precure 5 Go Go! (Nozomi pov)

It was that same girl that I talked to earlier. Although she looks quite different, her hair is more lime green and is in a ponytail with a black ribbon coming down. Her already big boobs seemed a bit smaller and they were covered up. She word boots with pure white socks and a lime/white/black colored shirt and skirt. She also had a few lilies in her hair.

"Hana, next time you warp us, please get us on the ground lower." groaned A boy.

This man was probably the oldest out of these group. He had scars on his face, his orange eyes looked like he's been in pain. He had a white and black coat with a black sword. He kept looking at the girl, making sure she was alright before checking himself out. "Lets go! We have to find the forest precure!" Mana said.'Forest pprecure?' I thought...

* * *

Ending of Chapter 1

This contains: Max Heart ~ Smile Precure

Good luck reading guys! Bai bai


End file.
